demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gravemark17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gravemark17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 04:53, June 26, 2010 Aura If u can manipulate arua cn u see it, i need to see my aura, cause every tie i try to see i see nothin', and i can smell the aura it smells like Citris. could u plz send me a message on Aruas if u can. Girluv 15:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Werefox icon.....nice? Hi this is Theif and I found some nice icons that are werefox's if you would care to use them as your icon...your pick XD (Personally I like the first and last ones) -Theif- 22:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) hi can u be nice or not go on this wikia at all -sigh- How to put this? Yes. I know you're bookman. Ryan Graves, right? I know about what you've sacrificed for...you know. The right side. But you did in fact kill the memebers of the Order of Oromis. Established after my late master passed in a fight with the king. But that's not important. What's important is the location of the eggs. Well, dragons now. You have one. Silver, right? Chey has the other. Green. And I dunno where the third is. Do you know? It was red. Blood red. Tell me...we MUST find this egg. And you MUST be on our side. Got it? I'll be more blunt than Julienne on this matter. But we HAVE to find that last egg. If not, we just might be screwed. And you had better watch out for Galbatorix. He'll do ANYTHING TO KILL YOU. And only me or Jul can defeat him due to...ah, a matter of something dangerous. But really kid, watch out. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 21:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Info -coughs up faelnirv- WHAT DID YOU SAY? AN ELF? DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! What did she look like???? -eyes flash electric blue- Did she look like the picture? Her name is Vaelrie Willow. But she's known in Alegasia as Black Willow. She serves the King...and she's very dangerous. Great at Black-Hand dungeon magic. Tell me exactly when, how, and where this happened...We MUST stop her before she...look, if she gets out of Alegasia, which she's done many times, she'll track down another Rider. She's the worst assassin here...and I think you know what Riders I'm talking about. You and Cheyenne. Because the King wants to eliminate all other Riders. And know it or not, you two are VERY powerful. But...you HAVE to tell me exactly what you remember. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 04:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) re: hey Well hi! XD Yeah, Eragon's stressed at the time w/ stuff...but I'm good, Azeroth's good, and how are you guys? Azeroth: -opens one eye- Meh. I know that. But I'm a DRAGON, see, and I know stuff too! -wink- -Chey New Wiki! I made a new wiki. It isn't as good as the old one, but without your support, it's gonna suck! PLEASE...CHECK IT OUT! XD Thanks, Daughter of Athena Here it is: http://secrethaven.wikia.com/wiki/Demigods_Wiki P.S. Zach (Warboss95), could you maybe do some monster articles? Or copy/paste them so you don't kill yourself trying to rewrite it all T.T...but please? thanks! -sighs- This really sux Ryan... Z-Zala said she's going to kill A-Azeroth... S-she said he's a d-demon...and...IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!! -screams and aura flares up- I mean, it's like Zala this, and Zala that, BUT NEVER OUR FEELINGS! S-she can't kill him... I want t-to ask...maybe could y-you help me hide him? I don't want you t-to get hurt...but I dunno if Shawn (Mr.oboe77) can do a-anything... -Chey